Blood ties
by jjooee2008
Summary: We'll I didn't want the series to end so I wrote a short story I hope you like it (sorry about the spelling mistakes)


Hi my name is joe and I am a big morganville vampires fan (the biggist) and I didn't want the series to end so I wrote a short story and I hope you like it.( sorry about the spelling mistakes)

Blood ties

True happiness and safety that's what I'm felling in his arms as we walk back to the house on lot street."so miss Collins what are we going to do in that big empty house of ours hmm?" Shane practically purred it sill made me tingle when he spoke like that "well mr Collins first I'm gonna get you out of that suit" I purred in return "well that's a good start" he siad as he rapped me up in those strong arms of his and kissed me so deeply...

"Ah young love" " so sweet" Shane dropped me as we turned to find and man and a woman standing under a rareity in Morganville a working streetlight. Thay were vampires of course but I had never seen them before and judging by Shane's face he Had'nt ether.

" we are looking for Amelie do you know where we might find her?" The man siad in a verry British ascent "what do you want with her?" I asked " I don't see how that is your concern breather!" The woman spat "Emma please we are guest in this town and we shall treat its oucpants with respect"

The woman Emma laughed at what I don't know but hers and his smile we're unnerving.

" I'm verry sorry Claire my name is James and this is my wife Emma and the two strapping men holding your husband off the roof are our children Jeremy and Alex" I tured to find Shane gone then I looked up and with a sticking horror I know what thay were laughing at two men were holding Shane off a roof I screamed "let him go!" And ether Jeremy or Alex siad "ok" and I watch as Shane was falling and I was screaming but just as he was about to hit the flour there was a blur of motion and then he was standing there being held by none other than Oliver.

Oliver whispered something to Shane and he set of running to me but one of the vamps from the roof beat him to me and was holding me "let her go bloodsucker" "mmm I wonder if you tastes as good as you smells" he whispered to me Shane must have herd him because he set off agen towards me but the other vamp pined him to the ground "now now little one were not done yet" he hissed all fangs I saw an opitueity to kick the vamp that was holding me in the leg but it didn't work it only made him more angry "let them go James" Oliver siad completely calmly "is that an order general?" He siad without any distinction.

His eyes were starting to glow red Oliver's were already crimson. then I saw Shane struggling with the vamp on top of him he'd managed to turn around the vamps eyes were glowing red and his fangs were fully extended "Alex can we swap mines so.. Rugged and doesn't smell very nice" "fuck you"Shane hissed and spat in Jeramy's face but he'd didn't have time to react as there was a blur of motion and about ten feet away Jesse was struggling with him then there was a wind behind me and I heard myrimin say very matter of fact "holding a lady without her blessing is very impolite" then his voice changed completely to a growl "James keep your creatures in check or I will destroy them just as I did the last" " oh my sisters pet madman it's just like old times now do tell me where is my darling little sister?" The next thing I know Shane had grabbed me and we were running back to the glass house on lot street.

When me and Shane got back the house it was in shambles eve was hysterical "thay RUIED my wedding reception" "sweetie it's ok.." "Don't sweetie me Michael I'm pissed stupid vamps always ballsing up my happiness" "ballsing that's a new one eve" Shane's siad with just a hint of sarcasm "and where the hell have you bean?" Eve siad wilst on the way to hug the both of us Shane gave a rehashing nod to Michael witch Michael returned it "what happened to you guys" Michael said "well we was walking home when we met the Adams family of blood suckers" "well I can trump that we had a small army of the plasma kind come to our wedding reception and demand that Amelie go with them and of course she didn't so they tore the place apart" "I'm just glad you both ok" Michael sighed.

Claire had bin silent until it Just then hit her "he knew my name. How did he know my name?"

"Because I'm in your head dear little Claire... No don't speak" "Claire are you ok?" Shane's voice sounded like an echo "yes I'm fine sweetie lets go to bed I'm so tired" those wasn't my words he's controlling... me get out of my head"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" I screamed I clasped to the floor with his words echoing through my head over and over "as you wish sweet little Claire...for now"

"Claire bear what's wrong hunny?" Eves voice sounded distant but getting back to normality "he was in my head controlling me!" My voice sounded horse in my throat and an overwhelming sense of fear not just in my eyes but in Shane's eyes as well "who Claire? who was in your head?" Shane's voice came as a shock it wasn't fear in his eyes it was anger... "My brother..."

Amelie's voice rocked the house litry rocked the house the dish were we keep our keys fell off the desk and onto the floor in the hall that shocked me back to reality I look up to see her the queen of Morganville standing on the stirs looking like a marble angle exsep her eyes glowing like Ruby's straight out of hell."hello sweet little Amelie my darling sister how are you?" That was his voice coming out of my mouth!

"Leave her James she has qurrol with you" that came as a command her will crushing power pushing down on me it felt like the walls were closing in "now stop it little sister your hurting sweet little Claire... and this may be you kingdom but I am not one of your servants so you will not command me... now if you want you little toy general back unharmed you will meet me at the place you berried our farther I wish to morn his passing with family...see you soon"

And with those words he was gone and a flood of warmth flooded over me the house was reashing me "what the hell was that?!" "that dear boy was one of James favourite mind games" myrimin was standing at the kitchen door "so what are we going to do sweet little Amelie" myrimin siad that last bit in his best British ascent "don't test me spider I will tear your throat out" Amelie's eyes were dulling back to there usual silver Gray "oh please don't it's terribly messy and it will grow back just like the last time you did it...Steve is there any coffee I foresee a long night ahead" "err who's Steve?" Eve said with a very puzzled face "can we get back to the point what is wrong with Claire!"Shane's anger had turned to rage now "what has that basted done to my wife" "infiltrated Claire's mind" Amelie siad cold and unfeeling "well..let's get that basted out" Shane's was in full hulk mode now nothing would get through to him "it's not that simply dear boy... She needs to banish him herself" then I felt the house's warmth leave me and cold and fear return...

"And how is she going to do that little madman when I'm so in control hmmm?"

"You could let her go James" myrimin said hopefully

"Get the fuck out of my wife's head you sick fuck or I'll..."

"What? Kill me? If you do that you'll kill her and I don't think you have the hart to kill your lover"

That shut Shane up completly silent ,eve was crying Michael was holding her so tight it was like looking through a glass so close yet untouchable, Amelie was just standing there watching or waiting "get out of my head" I said softly it was met to come out as a scream. "Claire fight him ..please Claire fight him" Shane was crying now but those eyes told me he wasn't upset he was angry "you" he was facing Amelie now and as he stood up to cross to the stirs "you've caused this..he's your brother..fucking sort it out" Shane's eyes were darker than Amelie's now hate was swelling in then she levelled his stare and even walked down to his height and simply said "no..." It hung in the air like ice " ...but I will end her suffering" she walked past Shane and nelt next to me and looked deep into my eyes and said "I'm sorry" and dug her fangs into my neck.

Then I woke up to Shane screaming wilst being pined down by myrimin I felt a pain in my stomach and a burning in my throat "what did you do to me?" I whispered out Amelie was seated in Michael's armchair she turned and said "I ended your suffering" and like that she raised out of the chair without effort left with myrimin but he gave me one look before he left and it was pity.


End file.
